Disaster Within The Kiryu's
by Rose Scott Kennedy
Summary: Hey, this is my first story so far, and i hope you like it. I will try to post more chapters as soon as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Disaster's Within The Kiryu's

Chapter 1

"I- I hate you!" That was the last thing that I said before I ran away, my sight being blurred from the tears threatening to role down my cheek. It was then when I saw the vampire from 5 years ago...

I bolted up, awakening from my nightmare. I have been having the nightmare for weeks now, ever since I was accepted into Cross Academy. Cross Academy is a high school that is split into two classes. The Day class, and the Night class. The Night class has a big secret...It's full of Vampires! The thing is, I'm in the Day class, and yet I'm a vampire... or more of a dhampire. Meaning a half-human, and half-vampire. I looked at my alarm clock, it read 1:47am. "ugh..." I mumbled as I laid back down on my bed. Oh yeah, i'm also on the Disciplinary Committee. ' I guess i'll go and patrol...' I thought to myself.

I got into my school uniform and went outside. As I patrolled I thought of my older brother, Zero. I also have another brother, Zero's twin Ichiru. Our family was attacked 5 years ago by a Pureblood Vampire named Shizuka Hio. Ichiru ended up leaving with Shizuka. I still hate him for that, he betrayed us. He let Mom and Dad die... All of my thoughts stopped when I heard voices from up ahead.. "ugh... why do people have to disobey rules?" I asked myself quietly.

As I approached, I took out my gun (anti-vampire gun), which was given to me by the headmaster. It's called Bloody Rose...I think... I got closer and noticed that no one was here. The voices stopped too... "Great! Now I gotta watch out for the stupid bloodsuckers..." I said to no one in particular. I felt a breath on my neck, coming from behind me. I turned around to find nothing but darkness. I growled. "Come out from hiding you Baka's! Stop playing around!" I yelled at whoever was in the shadows.

I backed up slowly to have my shoulders grabbed. I went to scream but a hand clasped over my mouth. "sshhhh... calm down my darling... No need to worry..." The man whispered into my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck, making me shiver. The man grabbed my gun and snatched it out of my hand harshly, throwing it to the ground in a rush. He growled at me after having my gun shock him. ' Well, at least now I know what i'm up against... a vampire...' as I thought to myself, I tried to annoy him by struggling and squirming around.

"My darling you smell delicious...May I have some of your blood.?" The vampire asked me, then licking my neck. I tried to get away but he kept me in place. As he went to bite my neck I heard a loud BAM, and then the Vampire turned to dust, flowing away in the wind behind me... I heard a couple of people running towards me as I landed on my knee's.

"Hey, Eve! You okay?" My step-sister Yuki asked while kneeling next to me. I looked up at her smiling. " Yeah, i'm fine..." I replied. "Good..." said the other person, who ended up being Zero. As Yuki and I stood up, we noticed some one walking towards us. As the person got closer, I could tell who it was. " Kaname Kuran." I quietly said, making sure that only Yuki, Zero, and I could hear it. Once Kaname got close enough, Yuki said "Kaname-senpei! What are you doing here?" he smirked while taking his last couple of steps. "Well, I would like to talk to Eve. In private if I may?" Zero let out a low growl, then saying " If I find out she has anything...Even a mere scratch, I will hunt you down and kill you Kuran." Kaname nodded, feeling content. "Thank you Kiryu-kun. I will make sure I don't exceed your expectations." Yuki then grabbed Zero's arm, dragging him in the opposite direction while saying "Let's go Zero." I looked at Kaname, wondering what he wants. "Let's be on our way." He said as he did a hand gesture, telling me to follow him.

As we walked my throat started to burn. I ignored it at first, but it started to get worse. 'Damn, I'm starting to get hungry to fast' I thought. I tried hiding my pain, but sadly Kaname had figured it out. Kaname then turned towards me and said "Eve, you really should try the blood tablets..." I shook my head. As I did so, Kaname shoved me against the wall pinning me there. "I can not stand to see you suffer. You are very valuable to me." He said as he put his hand to the side of his neck and cut it just enough for it to bleed. "Drink my blood. It'll keep you stable for a while." I wanted to resist, but the smell of blood took over my vampire senses. I quickly leaned my head towards his neck, licking the exposed blood clean. I then sank my fangs into his neck causing a * parshk * sound to enter the area. As I drank his blood, I felt my hunger lessen. After a minute or so, I pulled my fangs out of his neck and wiped the blood off of my mouth. I noticed that Kaname didn't seem phased at all after losing all that blood. "Uh...thanks Kaname-senpei." He just merely nodded. " You will repay me in the future, will you not?" He asked me leaning close to my face. "Y-yes sir..." I stuttered as my face flushed a bright red. He smiled and said "Good...". He turned away and walked down the hallway. "Ugh, now i've gotta go take a shower." I said to no one in particular. I got out of my slouched position and walked towards my dorm room...

I had just gotten out of my shower and into my School uniform when I entered my room. I walked over to my nightstand, grabbing my gun and putting it in my jacket pocket. After looking at my watch i said, "Ugh, class starts in less then twenty minutes..." as I left my room and walked to my class.

-After Classes-

I walked out of class listening to the sound of crazed fangirls racing to the moon dorms. "Ugh, why do they go so early if they know the night class doesn't come out until twilight?" I asked no one in particular. But knowing my luck, Yuki was standing behind me. "It's cause they're in love with all the Night Class students." She answered me, making me jump a little. 'It's not like that isn't obvious...' I kept walking down the hall exiting out one of the side entrances.

Before I walked any farther I checked behind me to make sure no one was following me. Seeing no one, I quickly ran into the forrest, going towards the hidden fountain. As I approached I started to slow down my pace. I sat down on the edge of the fountain looking at the ground. This has been my favorite spot to relax for a long time. I slouched off of the fountain, sitting on the ground and leaning against the edge. I closed my eyes and let myself fall to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

M**emories...**

**(Eve-9, Zero & Ichiru-12)**

_"__I-I hate you!" I yelled at Zero as I ran off into the harsh snowstorm. I ran over to my favorite cherry blossom tree in the front yard. I slid down the back of the tree facing the forrest curling up in the fetal position. The cold snowflakes landing on my face were melted away by the silent tears rolling down my cheeks. _

_My body tensed up as I heard footsteps coming my way. "Eve, where are you?" A voice that sounded like Zero's yelled. I scooted closer to the tree, accidentally making a slight crushing noise from the snow. After I noticed my mistake I realized that It was too late to run. _

_I flinched a little as a hand was gently placed onto my shoulder. "Eve, I'm really sorry." Zero said sadly. I looked up at him, my eyes meeting his own in a flash. I quickly moved out of my position, jumping into Zero's arms while wrapping my own around his neck. He gently put his arms around my waist, tightening the hug. "Apology accepted Zero." _

_He let go of me as I let go of him. We both stood up but Zero quickly pulled me to his side. "Whats wrong Zero-Kun?" I asked my big brother. "Vampire..." He answered, anger seeping throughout his voice. As he said 'vampire' I grabbed his coat sleeve. I looked up and sitting in the cherry blossom tree was a woman with long silver hair, being dressed in a two-layered kimono. _

_"__Well, what do we have here?" The vampire said, a dark smirk creeping across her face. "Zero...I'm scared." I said shakily. I tightened my grip on his coat. "Eve, go get mom and dad." Zero ordered me. "But-" He cut me off by yelling "Now!" I nodded and let go of his jacket, running towards our house. _

_I was about half-way there when all of a sudden I was picked up from behind. I looked ahead and saw my parents standing in the doorway of our house. _

_"__Shizuka Hio!?" My mother yelled. " Shizuka! Let her go, she doesn't need to be dragged into this!" My Father yelled, bringing out his anti-vampire weapon. _

_"__Oh, that's where your wrong. You killed my betrothed, So i'm going to torture your beloved." Shizuka stated. I could feel her grip on me tighten. She had pulled me closer to herself, leaning her head in towards my neck. _

_"__Eve!" Zero yelled, running towards Shizuka and I. Once Zero got close enough, Shizuka grabbed him by the collar with her free hand and said "Troublesome child." She then licked my neck, bearing her fangs. "No! Eve!" My parents yelled as Shizuka sank her fangs into my neck. I heard a silent scream escape my mouth. As that happened, I could feel Shizuka smirk while my blood drained into her mouth. Once she lifted her head from my neck, she threw me to the ground saying "This one's blood... It's delicious. But i'm afraid it's time for the boy..." I could feel my body unconsciously getting up off of the ground. As soon as I tried to grab Zero's arm, I was flung to the ground. Shizuka smirked. "I can't have you getting in my way." She then repeated her recent movements; licking and then bitting into Zero's neck. _

_"__Zero!" I yelled softly. I could now feel my body weaken due to the extreme blood loss. Again, once Shizuka was done, she threw Zero onto the ground, him landing right next to me. I quickly crawled over to him, putting a hand on his face. He looked at me, then grabbing my arm and pulling me into his chest. He wrapped an arm around me protectively. _

_"__I'm so sorry..." He told me. I think he was going to say more but stopped when we heard a cry of pain. When we look over, we both gasp. Both of our parents were lying on the ground, blood splattered all around. I then whimpered and turned back to Zero, shoving my head into his chest. He sat up, noticing that Shizuka was gone. But, so was Ichiru. Zero then pulled me onto his lap, rocking me gently. He didn't care that my tears were staining his shirt. Well, it was already bloodstained. We sat like this for about half-an-hour until Vampire hunters came and took us away..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories...**

_It has been an hour since we witnessed our family's death. Ever since then, Zero would not let go of me. He was either holding my hand, hugging me, or holding on to me somehow. He was acting like if he let go, that he would never see me again. Well, I'm not complaining. _

_We were taken to this large assortment of buildings. It kinda looked like a school. A tall man with Blonde hair was escorting us to a large gate. As he opened it, I flinched a little, hearing the loud creak sound. When the man started to walk past the gate, I just stood there. _

_Zero noticed me and tugged on my arm a little, getting me to fall forward. I let out a small whimper as I landed on my hands and knees. I stood back up, then feeling a slight burn on my left hand. I turned my hand over and on the palm was a small tar burn, just enough to make it bleed. I walked towards Zero slowly, then quickening my pace later on. _

_"__Gomen, Eve." Zero apologized tiredly. The man then turned around, looking down at us. Once he saw the blood dripping off of my palm, he quickly said "We must hurry." as he made us walk faster, almost at a running pace. We then reached the top of the stairs, now walking to a pair of doors at a separate building, a while away from the others. _

_Once we arrived at the building, the man opened the door having us stand in front of himself. We looked inside the house seeing a young girl about Zero's age standing there. "Yuki, these children's family were attacked by a bad vampire. Can you please get them washed up?" He asked in a ordered tone. "Mhm..." She mumbled while coming over to us. _

_I tightened my grip on Zero's hand as she got closer. "Um, will you come with me?" She asked us. Zero made no acknowledgment of her asking. She then turned around and walked towards a nearby room that I assumed to be the bathroom. As she walked off, Zero followed her, and I followed him. _

_Once we got in the bathroom, she had us sit on the edge of the bath tub. She was wetting a washcloth when I tugged on Zero's jacket. He looked at me and shook his head, which meant 'not now'. I then nodded, following his orders. Yuki then walked back over to us. "May I touch you?" she asked Zero while reaching to wipe some blood off of his face. He just sat there, letting her clean him. Though, for me it was different. _

_As soon as Yuki went to clean my face, Zero smacked her hand away from me before she even did anything. " I'll do it..." Zero stated silently, though it almost sounded like a threat. Yuki just nodded in agreement and walked past Zero, starting the water for the bath. "Just let me know when your done." She said walking to the door. "Oh! There are some clothes in the second draw on the left for when your done." And with that she left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I looked at Zero confusingly. "Why did you hit her away Zero?" I asked curiously. Zero looked down at me. "I didn't want her to touch you..." He answered me silently. A gave out a little yawn and leaned my head against his shoulder. It's looks like were going to be here for a little while..._


	4. Chapter 4

**(Sorry about the chapters being so short lately... I take all the blame. :( but i hope u enjoy! And I'll try to write the chapters a lot longer after this.)**

**Memories...**

_It has been a year since Kaien Cross had taken Zero and I in. Zero and I don't talk much, though we do have our moments. It was just one of our normal days, Zero and I staying in our room, Yuki trying to get us out, and Kaien rambling on about how Yuki is our sister now so we should spend more time with her. That's when Zero would say 'Were not your children, and I don't remember ever seeing the adoption papers.' _

_After all of our normal routine stuff happened, Kaname Kuran visited. As soon as Kaname walked in, Yuki ran up to him and hugged him. I just stood next to Zero watching there every movement. When Kaname and Yuki were done with their hug, Kaname walked past Yuki and came over to Zero and I. _

_He knelt down in front of me and said "Hello there Eve." As he did that he reached towards me to move some hair out of my face, But once he was about to touch my hair, Zero pushed Kaname's hand away and smacked him across the face. _

_Kaname growled while Yuki let out a small gasp and yelled "Z-Zero!" Zero pulled me closer to him and yelled "Don't you dare touch her with those cursed hands!" Zero then ran off, grabbing my arm and dragging me along with him, leaving Kaname dazed by by my brother's past actions. _

_Once we got to our room Zero slammed the door shut, causing me to jump at the sudden noise. He locked the door, then advancing towards me. He pushed me against the wall, putting his hands on either side of me. "Zero? Whet are yo-" I was then cut off by Zero asking "What happened?" while he started to pull the large bandage off of my neck. Once he got it off, he saw a tattoo on my neck. "What's this! What is it for?" He asked yet again. "It's a taming seal for dhampire's. It's so if I start to go out of control, Yuki can tame me. Kaien said that you'd be getting one soon." I told him. Zero looked me straight in the eyes sighing, then leaning his head down on my shoulder. This is the point where Zero and I had just figured out something. Our life will never be the same again..._


End file.
